


A Broadway Surprise

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (brobutlookhowmanyants on tumblr): Some time passes after BB and Frankie and Zach don’t keep in touch much. Zach plans a fun getaway with his bros from back home. They’re going to New York, at which point Zach sneaks away from his friends to watch a play Frankie is in. They meet up after the play and kiss/hookup/confess love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broadway Surprise

“Zach, you’re coming to New York with us this weekend, right?” Jason asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Zach assured his friends for the twentieth time. Of course, Zach had his own reasons for wanting to go to New York, but he wasn’t about to tell his buddies that.

Since he’d come home from the Big Brother house almost three months ago now, Zach had spent a lot of his time trying to figure out what really was in his life. The summer long adventure on national television had given Zach a lot to think about. He hadn’t really kept in contact with anyone from the house. Sure he’d gotten some phone numbers and a few people had texted back and forth a few times, but no real friendships had blossomed. There was one person, that Zach had honestly hoped would reach out to him, but it never happened.

He didn’t know why, though he assumed it was a combination of things, but mostly what he’d said in all of his interviews. Of course it had been a lie, something he came up with during his last days in the house before eviction, but Frankie didn’t know that. And Frankie hadn’t reached out to Zach at all since they went their separate ways on finale night. Zach hadn’t had anyone to talk to about how he felt, because his parents seemed overjoyed that he and Frankie weren’t going to be friends which hurt him a lot. When he watched the season back, he saw why his parents thought that way though, he had to admit. Frankie had said a lot of really negative things about him, but Zach had said far worse things about Frankie, just not in the same way.

Zach was 100% sure that Frankie was hurt by what he’d said about their relationship. He was also 100% sure that if he could only have the chance to talk to Frankie about, he would understand better than anyone why Zach had said the things he did. The only problem, Zach had tried every method of contact he could think of to get a hold of Frankie over the past three months. He’d sent emails, tweets, Instagram comments, Facebook messages, text messages, voicemails, and everything in between. The only problem is that Frankie hadn’t responded once. Zach wasn’t exactly sure why, but he could guess.

But this weekend would be different. His friends decided they were going to spend a weekend in New York City, which happened to be where Frankie lived. Zach had also been social media stalking Frankie enough to know this also happened to be opening weekend for his new musical. Zach had never been a huge theater fan, but he’d make an exception for this. He’d bought a ticket for the Saturday night performance, close enough to the stage, that if Frankie was paying attention, he might even see Zach’s face in the crowd, but Zach had bigger plans. He’d done his research about Broadway and decided that he would head out as soon as the show ended and make his way to the stage door. There, he was sure to run into Frankie on his way out for the night.

The only flaw Zach’s plan seemed to have was how was he going to get away from his bros on Saturday night to go to the show, but he was sure he’d figure something out. No one else, not even his parents knew about Zach’s plans in New York. Until Thursday afternoon, that is…

Zach was taking his younger brother golfing as they always did, but as they finished, Peyton brought something up that Zach wasn’t expecting.

“Zach?”

“What’s up, broski?”

“Why haven’t you hung out with Frankie? I thought you were best friends or something.”

That wasn’t at all where Zach was expecting this conversation to go and he wasn’t sure how to respond. “I don’t know, bro.”

“What d’you mean?”

“I’ve tried talking to him, but he doesn’t want to talk to me, I guess.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to talk to you? He said you were his favorite person…”

“I don’t know, man, but I hope I find out when I’m in New York this weekend.”

“He lives there, doesn’t he? Are you going to see him?”

Zach nodded. “Don’t tell mom though. The guys don’t even know.”

“Why not?”

Zach laughed and slung an arm around Peyton’s shoulders. “Because, mom doesn’t seem to really like him that much, so she’ll try to talk me out of it probably.”

“But you like him, right? Like he’s your friend or he was anyway.”

“Yeah, buddy. I like him. I like him a lot. I hope he still feels that way about me, too, but at this point, I have no idea what to expect,” Zach admitted as the brothers headed towards Zach’s car in the parking lot.

**

The four boys (Zach and his friends Jason, Matt, and Ben) landed in New York at 3 on Friday afternoon. They took a taxi to their hotel in the city before spending the evening exploring the city and getting totally wasted at a bar near their hotel. Saturday started with them all getting over their hangovers at the hotel before heading out and exploring again for the afternoon. By about 5, Zach realized he needed to make his exit soon. So, he pulled his best sick face. He hadn’t faked an illness since high school, but hopefully he hadn’t lost the skills over the past five years.

“Zach, are you okay, man? You don’t look good,” Ben said coming out of the bathroom into the hotel room he and Zach were sharing.

“Nah, bro. I don’t think I’m coming to dinner,” Zach groaned.

“You sure? You gonna be alright by yourself?”

Zach nodded feebly as he crawled into his bed, pull the covers up over him. “I just have a real bad headache and don’t feel very good. I’ll be alright,” he mumbled weakly.

“Alright. Text one of us if you need something, bro,” Ben said as he headed for the door.

“Definitely,” Zach agreed. “Have fun. Tell the boys I’m sorry.”

“Will do. Feel better, man,” Ben said. He opened the door. Once it closed and latched behind him, Zach got back to his feet quickly and started roaming around the room pulling out his dress pants, white dress shirt and Frankie’s Tom Ford Bow-Tie that he still had from when he’d been evicted from the Big Brother house. He did himself up as best he could before heading out. 

He got a cab to the theater and found his seat for the performance. He felt a bit out of place, but it didn’t much matter to him. He was about to see Frankie again, and that’s all he’d been able to think about all day long.

The show began right on time and when Frankie came onto the stage, Zach couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He watched in total awe as Frankie acted, sung, and dance. As the show came to an end there was a bit where Frankie’s character had to look out over the audience, which Zach hadn’t known prior to it occurring. 

Frankie’s eyes were scanning the audience like any other performance until they reached the center of the theater, and landed on a single individual in the third row from the stage who was staring directly at him. Frankie froze and swallowed hard. All of his lines fled from his mind as his eyes locked with Zach’s. Zach smiled broadly with a blush crossing his cheeks. Frankie couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. Frankie very quickly remembered where he was and continued as if his 10 second pause hadn’t ever occurred.

When the show ended, Zach smirked to himself as he made his way quickly through the lobby and out of the theater. He then made his way around to the back of the theater where he waited just outside the stage door, behind the security rope.

Actors started leaving, but not the one Zach was looking for, until finally he saw the face he was waiting on. “Frankie,” he said weakly as he exited the door. He wasn’t sure if Frankie would even hear him, but clearly he had, because he immediately looked up and his eyes locked on Zach’s for an instant before he dropped his head and started walking quickly. “Frankie, please,” Zach pleaded, walking after him. “Frankie, just listen to me, please.”

“No, Zach. You, listen to me. I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing here, but I don’t want to talk to you, okay? I didn’t think I could make that much clearer.”

“Frankie,” Zach said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His expression was heartbroken. “Please,” he pleaded as the tears began falling.

“Do you think I didn’t hear what you said in those interviews? Did you think I’d still want to be your friend after that, Zach? Because, no. I fucking fell in love you. Like for real fell hard and fast for you. And you were fucking playing me. It was all some fucking game to you. And that’s not okay, Zach. It’s really fucking not okay.”

“Frankie,” Zach whined as his face was soaked in tears. “I fell in love with you, too. I told you that. I fucking told you that so many times. I still fucking love you more than anything.”

“But not like I love you, Zach. You know how I felt about you, how I still feel about you. And you fucking played with my fucking emotions and made me think we had something we apparently didn’t.”

“But we did have something, Frankie. We do. I fucking love the shit out you. I said the shit I said in those stupid fucking interviews because I was scared and fucking stupid as hell. I was a character in those interviews. I was a heartless fucking bastard. I didn’t mean a fucking word of it, Frankie. I fucking love you. Like I’m honest to goodness in love with you, with everything about you, Frankie. And I fucking miss you more than anything. And you’d fucking know that if you’d fucking listen to me once. And you’d fucking know how fucking sorry I am if you read a single one of my fucking messages, Frankie. Because I fucking love you more than anything and I fucking miss you more than I’ve ever missed anyone in my life. And I can’t handle this anymore, because I fucking love you!” Zach shouted angrily.

Frankie was quiet, his face confused. “Do…do…do you actually…I mean…is that actually true? Do you really? Like…mean that?”

“YES!” Zach shouted through his tears. “Dude, I’m fucking bawling my eyes out in the middle of the street for you right now. I fucking love you and I just need you back in my life. I can’t do this anymore, Frankie. I can’t.”

“I’m…I’m…I’m sorry,” Frankie mumbled, tears falling from his own eyes. He stepped towards Zach, carefully, reaching out for him. “I…I should have asked you. I shouldn’t have ignored you. I didn’t realize. I just…I guess I just thought my worst fears were reality, so I shut down and blocked you out, because I didn’t want to deal with it. But…but…I miss you, too, Zach. I really do,” he mumbled through the tears, grabbing Zach’s hands in his.

Zach looked up carefully. He locked eyes with Frankie, turning his hands in Frankie’s to link their fingers together and pull Frankie closer. “I’m sorry,” Zach said again. “I’m really fucking sorry.”

Frankie bit his lip and shook his head. “I can’t stay mad at you,” he mumbled, releasing Zach’s hands and throwing his arms around Zach’s neck. Zach sniffled and smiled as his arms wound around Frankie’s waist tightly. “What are you doing in New York, anyway?” Frankie asked, pulling away from the hug.

Zach smirked. “Some of my friends decided to fly in for the weekend just to hang out and party.”

“Where are they?”

“I might have pretended to be sick earlier so I could sneak out to come see you,” Zach admitted sheepishly.

“Really?”

Zach nodded and giggled. “I missed you Frankie. I need to see you again.”

“I’m glad you came,” Frankie mumbled.

Zach smiled and pulled Frankie back to him. “I’ve just missed this so much,” he mumbled, kissing Frankie’s cheek. “I love you, Frankie. I honestly, really, truly, love you more than anything.”

Frankie smiled and kiss Zach’s neck. “I love you, too, Zach.” He looked into Zach’s eyes and very slowly leaned in. Zach smiled and closed his eyes gently as their lips met.


End file.
